How ZOLA Project Formed
by AdminFranceypants
Summary: The title says it all.


Just so you all know, I view YUU and KYO as brothers. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to read this if you either ship them together or if you don't ship WIL with either of them because there's implied WILxYUU _and_ WILxKYO, but plenty more WILxYUU because they're absolutely adorable together.

Enjoy.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

* * *

"Hey Yuuki!" the 20-year-old Kyouto Kizame shouted to his 19-year-old little brother as he came back home from grocery shopping, "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Mhm!" the innocent, pure-minded Yuuki Kizame responded as he closed and locked the door behind him, "A-And a little bit more." Kyouto let out a sigh with a light snicker, never failing to be amused with how small his brother's attention span could be, "Alright," he said with a knowing smile, "how much candy did you end up getting this time?" "Not a lot!" Yuuki protested, "See?" The young blonde took out the bag half-filled with candy with a pout. "Alright, alright." said a snickering Kyouto, "I believe you." And with that, the older Kizame went upstairs to shower.

"Kyouto!" Yuuki shouted from downstairs as his older brother came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, "I'm going out for a walk!" "Alright," Kyouto responded as he grabbed a towel to dry his hair, "but be careful, alright? I don't wanna have to end up finding you lost in the woods again." Yuuki pouted and nodded as walked out the door, his older brother waving him off.

As the young blonde went on his usual stroll, he, as he usually did, ended up getting lost in the woods. Yuuki never actually panicked when he was lost, nor did he remember to call his brother to find him. He would merely spend his time enjoying the scenery that suddenly surrounded him. He would even go around to say hello to the small woodland animals that passed him by. As the time passed and the sun slowly went down, the younger of the Kizame brothers grew tired and laid back on a nearby tree, his narcolepsy making him fall asleep almost immediately.

About an hour later, Yuuki was abruptly awoken from his slumber. The blonde jumped up and looked around frantically for he was startled awake by a string of loud gunshots. Curious about where the sound was coming from along with mistaking the sound for fireworks, Yuuki slowly walked toward the sound. As he walked closer to the gunshots, the sound got louder and louder until he could see figures in the distance. Soon enough, the young blonde could see some figures falling to the ground, amplifying his curiosity.

Mere moments after Yuuki got close enough to the figures to see what they were doing, his vibrant blue eyes widened in horror. What Yuuki Kizame was witnessing was a gang fight. Before him were bloody men shooting guns at one another, stumbling over the bodies of their own in order to stay alive. The formerly innocent-minded Yuuki couldn't stand the sight, but at the same time was so petrified at the violence that he couldn't move from the spot he stood.

As the fight went on and more bodies fell, Yuuki was spotted by one of the men as he pointed a gun at the blonde. Mere moments before he shot the gun, another man who was nearby Yuuki, a tall man with raven hair, tan skin, and striking green eyes, as if by pure instinct, jumped in front of the blonde, taking the shot in his side.

Soon after the tan man took the shot that could have meant Yuuki's death, the sound of a distant siren filled the area, leaving the surviving gang members to run off into the distance to avoid being arrested. However, unknowing to them, the siren was not going to the fight, but going elsewhere. What was left were bloody corpses accompanied by the weapons they held, be it knives or guns. Yuuki's bright blue eyes turned to glass, for it was far too much for his innocent mind to take in at once.

As tears slowly began falling from the blonde's face, he suddenly felt something move on his leg. He then looked down to realize that the man that had saved his life was still alive. Yuuki quickly noticed this and as if by instinct lifted the man's shirt to put pressure on the wound with one hand, tearing the fabric off his own shirt to wrap it. The man on the ground could do nothing but watch as his life-saving actions were being returned. "H-Hey..." he managed to mumble with a surprisingly soft, soothing voice, "Why don't you just let me die?" Yuuki merely looked at him with a pout and continued dressing the bullet wound.

After Yuuki finished dressing the man's wounds, he then had to figure out how he would get the injured man elsewhere. "Hey." he whispered to the man as he looked at him with curious eyes, "Can you get up?" The man responded by trying to get up. He cringed at first, but soon enough sat up, but was in too much pain to stand up on his own. Yuuki in response stood up and held a hand out with a smile that caused the other man to blush lightly. "I'll help you up." he said warmly, "Come on." With Yuuki's help, the man managed to get up and walk slowly, the blonde leading him to an abandoned barn he and his older brother spent most of their childhood.

As Yuuki set the man down on an old row of hay, the blonde looked around as if to remember where everything was then went to one of the empty stables where Yuuki and Kyouto had secretly made a small stash of medical supplies, returning to the injured man with rubbing alcohol, cleaning pads, and bandages. "This is going to sting, alright?" said Yuuki with his signature "boyish cute" smile as he partially saturated a cleaning pad with alcohol, holding a hand out for the other man, "You can squeeze my hand if you would like." "Oh, please." the raven-haired man said with a scoff, "I highly doubt anything could hurt worse than being sho- Ah!" As Yuuki started to disinfect the wound, the other man latched his hand onto the blonde's, squeezing as hard as he could. "You need to keep still!" the young blonde said as the man before him would not stop squirming around, forcing him to take action. Yuuki was left no choice but to get up, climb on top of the taller man and pin his arms above his head with one hand, leaving the man below him completely shocked, his face red with a bright blush. "All better!" said a cheerfully smiling Yuuki Kizame as he finished cleaning and dressing the wound along with some other cuts and bruises he had gotten in the fight, carefully climbing off of the other man. The man on the hay, however, just lay there, his shocking green eyes wide open, completely dumbfounded at the strength the boy in front of him had. "Wh-Where did you..." the man asked as he looked at Yuuki with utter confusion, "How did you...?" "I'm the middle child of three." the blonde replied, "I had to get some strength to be able to catch up with a tower for a big brother and a ninja for a little sister." Yuuki giggled a bit.

Suddenly, Yuuki felt a vibration from his pocket. He then got his phone out and responded to the call, "Hello?" "Yuuki!" shouted a very concerned Kyouto, "Are you alright!?" "I'm fine." Yuuki responded calmly, "Why?" "Because I was watching the news and it just brought up a gang shooting where you tend to get lost!" the brunette's voice started getting shaky, "Please tell me you're okay. Please." "Kyouto!" Yuuki shouted with a tilted head, "I'm okay, I promise! I'm in the barn we used to go to as kids." An audible sigh of relief came from the older Kizame. "Do you want me to come get you?" he asked with a now completely calm voice. "No, I'm fine right here." the younger Kizame responded with a cute smile. "Alright." Kyouto said softly, "But unless you're coming home, don't leave that barn. Just please be careful." the older Kizame's voice softened, "I don't know if I could live with myself if anything were to happen to you..." Yuuki smiled at this, "I'm going to be okay." he said reassuringly, "I actually have someone with me so I'm not alone." said a cheerful Yuuki as he looked over at the man on the hay with a smile. Kyouto blinked in surprise. "Really?" he asked, "Who?" It was then that Yuuki realized that he had not even asked the raven-haired man what his name was. "A friend." he quickly responded, "He got hurt so I took him here to clean him up." Kyouto raised a brow in suspicion but quickly brushed it off. "Well, alright." he said a bit weary, "Just don't spend too long over there. And you can bring your friend over here too if you want. We still have the guest room open." "Really?" Yuuki said in excitement, "Yay! We'll be there soon, alright?" "Very well." the older Kizame said with a smile, "I'll see you in a little bit." With that, they both hung up.

Yuuki looked back at the other man. "H-Hey." he said a bit embarrassed, "I never got your name..." "It's William." the man responded, "You can call me Will though." "Okay Will!" Yuuki said with a bright smile, "And that was my brother. He said you can stay in our guest room for a while if you want." Will's striking green eyes widened. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked with concern, "They might figure out I'm still alive and try to find me. I just..don't want to..put you in any unnecessary danger." Yuuki's eyes suddenly softened as he tilted his head. "W-Well," he said as he thought of something, "maybe if you looked different, they wouldn't recognize you. They saw you "die" though so I doubt they'd think any different, but it's good to be careful!" the blonde said with a grin, "My brother could give you a haircut if you want. He takes care of my hair too." Will couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Sounds like a plan," he responded, "but I don't know how we're gonna get there if I can barely get up." "Not a problem!" Yuuki said with pure optimism in his voice, "I'll support you. You saw how strong I can be." This got Will to blush lightly as he merely nodded and sat up slowly. The young blonde helped the raven-haired man up and supported his every step until they got to the front door of the Kizame household.

Yuuki knocked on the front door, calling Kyouto's name out to get him to open the door. When the older Kizame opened the door, he smiled at the reassurance that his little brother was completely unharmed. "Come on in." he said as he moved out of the way of the two so they could go inside, "So is this who you were talking about?" he asked as Yuuki set Will down carefully onto the couch. "Yep!" Yuuki replied with an innocent smile, "This is Will. He took a shot for me and that's why I took him to the barn." Kyouto's light brown eyes widened as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "H-He saw..." he began, "H-He saw the fight?" Will looked away in regret and nodded, "W-Well..." Kyouto looked at the raven-haired man in front of him with softened eyes and squatted down to look at him face-to-face, "Then I have to thank you for saving my little brother's life. I don't know if I could live with myself if anything happened to him." The brunette looked at Will with a soft smile and looked back at his little brother, "It's been a long day. You should get to bed." Yuuki nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom.

After Yuuki went upstairs, Kyouto looked at Will with a slight glare. "Look." he said in a dark tone, "While I am completely grateful to you for saving Yuuki's life and I will let you stay here until you heal, I don't at all trust you. What I'm saying is as soon as your wound is healed, you need to leave." Will frowned and nodded. "It's alright. I understand." he said while looking down, "I should just leave now before I become a burden." The raven-haired man stood up far too quickly and fell to the ground in pain. Kyouto looked down at the slightly shorter man with a sympathetic frown. "Hey." he said as he helped Will back up onto the couch, "Don't strain yourself." he then let out a sigh, "Maybe what I said was a bit harsh. I should be thanking you more." the brunette looked down, his fringe covering his eyes, "Like I said before, I don't know if I could live with myself if anything happened to Yuuki. So thank you, Will, was it?" Kyouto then looked straight into Will's shocking green eyes with his own in light brown as if to stare into his soul. The raven-haired man raised a brow in confusion as he felt as though he couldn't look away. After a while, Kyouto smiled warmly at the man. "Alright, you can stay." he said warmly, "But I'm gonna keep my eye on you in case you do anything that might hurt Yuuki." Will merely nodded and leaned his head back to rest until he was suddenly being carried by the older Kizame. "Come on. We have a guest room you can stay in." Kyouto then opened the door with a somewhat free hand and went to set the slightly shorter man down on the bed when he slipped and accidentally fell on top of him, the eyes of both men widening at what had just happened as the brunette quickly got up and jetted over to the door. "W-Well, good night, Will!" he said as he closed the door.

The next morning, Will was startled awake by vibrant blue eyes staring directly into his. "Morning sleepyhead!" said a cheerful Yuuki. "What?" groaned a tired and slightly disoriented William as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What time is it?" the tan man tried to sit up, but was in too much pain. "Hey, hey." the shorter man protested, "What's the hurry? It's only 6. If you need to get up for anything, just call my name, alright?" Will merely nodded as Yuuki got up to leave the room. "Wait." he said quickly, making the blonde turn around with a curious look on his face, "I..." Yuuki smiled and got a chair to sit next to Will. "Yes?" he said with a tilted head and a cute smile. "You said something about making me look different and..." Will looked away with a light blush, "I don't want a Mohawk!" he said quickly, not really knowing what else to say. This made Yuuki giggle and ruffle the other man's hair. "Silly Willy!" he said with a smile, "My brother will take care of you. You'll be just fine." the blonde then leaned in to whisper something to Will, "Hey," he said softly, "wanna hear a secret?" Will blinked a few times before nodding, "Your hair right now makes you look like a girl." "H-Hey!" The man with raven hair going halfway down his back protested, "Your brother has long hair too!" "Yeah, but it's shorter and manlier." Yuuki retorted with curled lips as he stuck his tongue out, "But anyway, get some sleep, alright?" With that, the younger Kizame skipped out of the room, leaving behind a now self-conscious William.

A few hours later, Will was woken up out of the blue, making him instinctively hold the one who woke him close to his body as be shot what appeared to be an invisible gun. He then looked over at the one he was holding so close and felt rather awkward. "Uh..." the poker-faced Kyouto said to break the awkward silence, "Breakfast is almost ready. Oh, and we're chopping your girl hair off afterwards." "My hair is not girly!" Will protested as he pushed the older Kizame away. "Whatever you say." the brunette said with his hands thrown in the air, "We're still gonna cut it. Yuuki said something about you not wanting people to recognize you or something like that so, yeah." Kyouto merely shrugged before leaving the room. Will then took a piece of his hair and twirled it in between his fingers. "Has my hair really gotten this long?" he thought out loud as he struggled to get up to walk in front of a mirror, "Oh, wow." Will said with widened eyes, "Looks like I really do need a haircut." The raven-haired man smirked a bit and left the room.

"Will!" Yuuki called out to the raven-haired man, "Breakfast is ready!" He then went to the guest room and assisted the taller man to the kitchen and carefully sat him down. After they ate, the younger Kizame sneaked up behind Will with a smirk and scissors. "Oh Will." he said with an eerie tone to his voice, "Time for your girly hair to go." "For the last time, my hair isn't girly," Will retorted while rolling his eyes, "but fine. Just don't make me bald, alright?" "Don't you worry." the older Kizame said with the same smirk and pair of scissors. "We'll make you look manly again." the Kizame brothers sang in an eerie harmonic duet, sending chills down the other man's spine. "I-I think I changed my mind about this!" Will said in a state of panic. "Too late William." Yuuki whispered in the taller man's ear with a darker tone to his voice, making him tremble violently. "Alright Yuuki." Kyouto reassured his younger brother, "That's enough. We don't want him shaking too much. I might end up cutting something too short." He said with a snicker. The younger Kizame nodded and stepped back with a smile.

"Alright!" Kyouto shouted with gusto as he posed with two pairs of scissors in his hands, "Let's give this man a haircut!" Will's shocking green eyes widened a bit as he wanted to run, but feared for his life and thus moved not a muscle. The older Kizame smiled and moved behind the slightly shorter man. "Don't worry." he whispered into his ear with a smirk, "I'll go as slow and gentle as you wish." "Kyouto!" Yuuki shouted with a pout, "Don't be a pervert!" The tall brunette hanged his head in embarrassment and nodded. "Let's just get this over with." Long streams of raven hair began falling from the tan man's back onto the floor. The older Kizame then went off suddenly to get a comb from his room. When he returned, his cutting and shearing of Will's formerly long hair became cleaner and more precise. After time passed and a nebula of black surrounded Will, the Kizame brothers took an all around look at the new appearance of the man before them. "Can I see my hair now?" Will asked shyly. "But of course!" the Kizame brothers said in a jocund harmony. After Yuuki brushed any remaining hair from the tan man's shoulders and back, Kyouto took out a medium-sized mirror from the next room, revealing to William a hairstyle much shorter than the previous. His raven hair was brushed back with the exception of some stubborn strands of hair that demanded to be fringe. The combination of the new length of Will's hair and how it was brushed back formed a flattering frame for his well-sculpted face. Those striking green eyes widened as he tilted his head, letting out a soft "wow." "You like it?" the younger Kizame asked with pure optimism to which Will could only respond with a nod, leaving the blonde with the widest smile he could muster, making Will blush a bit. The older Kizame couldn't help but smile at the sight of his brother's smile.

"Hey, Yuuki?" Kyouto asked his brother with a hint of shyness in his voice, "Would you mind if Will and I went out for a walk to talk for a while?" The younger Kizame smiled as a way of saying he didn't mind at all. The older Kizame smiled as he discreetly nudged the slightly shorter man to get up. "I'll clean everything up when I get back, alright?" Kyouto called out as he and Will walked out and closed the door behind him.

"So..." Kyouto began after they walked a rather lengthy distance from the Kizame household, "So how on Earth did you even meet my little brother in the first place?" Will was reluctant to answer, but felt like he had no choice. "He saw the fight." he responded gingerly, "Someone in the other gang caught eye of him and almost shot him." Before Will could continue, Kyouto stopped right in his tracks. "You were part of that fight?" He asked with a dark tone in his voice. "My little brother let a gang member into my house?" All Will could do was look away in shame. "Do you realize what you've done?" Kyouto shouted, "My little brother is in danger now! We're going to have gangs banging at our door trying to steal Yuuki's life!" This made Will finally lash out. "Don't you think I know that!?" he nearly screamed, "I didn't want any of that to happen! What I was going to do was go back and tell them to leave Yuuki alone. But since I was still in too much pain to get up, I didn't have a chance to do that!" The pure adrenaline running through Will's body began to stream down his face in the form of tears. "I didn't even want to be a part of them anymore! I told them I was leaving and they started kicking and punching me down to where I could barely breathe. Then we got the notification that an enemy gang was going to steal territory and they forced me to get up and fight for them!" Kyouto's eyes widened slightly as Will's entire body started trembling violently, "And then I noticed Yuuki there and something made me jump in front of him to take that shot that could have killed him." Will's trembling along with the remaining pain of the gunshot made him fall to the ground, his face streamlined with tears. This made Kyouto's eyes soften and even tear a bit. "Will." he whispered as he pulled the other man into a warm embrace, his older brother instincts kicking in, "I..I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Will. I'm so sorry..." "He should have just let me die." Will muttered, making the older Kizame place his hand over the slightly shorter man's mouth. "Shh." Kyouto then moved his lips near the other man's ear to sing a soothing song with a voice that didn't seem to be able to have a calming ability to it, but did. Will eventually calmed down enough to wipe the tears from his face and look up at the warmly smiling Kyouto. "Wh-Why?" he asked with a choked up voice. "Because, Will." the older Kizame began, "I should have remembered that my little brother is far smarter than anyone would even think he would be. If he didn't see that you had meant no harm to him when he first saw you, he would have let you die." Will's striking green eyes widened. "Well," he said with utter shock, "that's the last time I judge a book by its cover." This made Kyouto grin and help the other man up.

"So..." Kyouto began to break a silence that accumulated over a few minutes, "If you don't mind me asking, what made you join a gang in the first place?" "Well," Will began to respond with a sensitive voice, "it was just another "I can make it all the way to the top and everybody will fear me" situation. Then I started to mature after a while and realized that the whole thing was a mistake. I then got into other things like music." this made Kyouto tilt his head, "Yeah, I know." Will said with a roll of the eyes, "A gang member that's more into music than drugs and money. That's why I decided enough was enough and I left." The tan man then looked away with a shamed expression on his face, "Along with the fact that everyone was calling me gay, fag, queer, and other things just because I wouldn't join in their stupid orgies." Kyouto raised a brow at this. "So..are you?" he asked curiously.

"Am I what?" Will asked with a raised brow.

"Are you gay?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

"I heard what you said!" Will turned to the other man with a bright blush, "No, I'm not gay." The older Kizame rolled his eyes with a smirk. "It was just a question." he retorted, "But all I'll say is don't do anything to Yuuki that'll prevent him from taking his daily walk." Kyouto said with a snicker. Will's face only grew brighter. "I told you, I don't do that kind of thing!"

"I was just saying!" Kyouto laughed.

"I don't like Yuuki that way, despite your new belief!"

"What? What's wrong with my little brother?"

"Nothing! He's adorable! Wait..Augh!" Will fell to his knees, holding his head in defeat, leaving Kyouto to nearly die from laughter. "I hate you." said a defeated William as he glared at the man on the ground laughing, soon after walking off. "W-Wait! Will!" Kyouto struggled to reach out for the other man, "Come back! I'm sorry!" The older Kizame eventually calmed down enough to chase the other man who had gained a lengthy distance from him, eventually finding himself in the same forest the gang fight took place.

Will was leaning back on a tree as all he could do was stare up at the sky. After a few minutes of silence went by, the surprisingly soothing voice that belonged to William began to take the form of a song. The soft, tender voice began to travel throughout each tree, bush, and breeze until it reached the ear of Kyouto Kizame. The brunette followed the sound until he finally found the one he was looking for singing with his heart as a small stream of tears marked his face. Kyouto decided to hide behind a nearby tree until the song ended. "You have a beautiful voice." he said as he came out of hiding. Will merely looked at the other man with a pained expression on his face. "Will..." The older Kizame walked over and sat next to the other man, shame written all over his face. "Will," he began, "I'm sorry I laughed at you, alright? I feel horrible." Will merely looked at him with a blank face, "A-Am I forgiven?" "Not yet." Will responded with a smirk as he smacked Kyouto on the back of the head. "Ow!" Kyouto yelled as he rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" Will asked with a look that said "Really?"

"What? Oh." Will then smacked the other man's head again, "Stop that!"

"Fine." Will snickered, "You're forgiven." Kyouto grinned at this as he tackled the other man with a grin that much resembled that of Yuuki. "What the-" Will said with surprise, "You're welcome, I think." "Come on!" the older Kizame said exitedly as he carefully stood the slightly shorter man up on his feet, "Let's go home!" Will merely nodded as he got up.

As Will stood up, something fell from his back pocket. "Oh, Will." Kyouto said as he picked it up, "Your wallet fell." "Thanks." Will responded as he put it back in his pocket. The slightly taller man tilted his head in curiosity. "Have any family photos in there?" he asked. "Just one. Here." The raven-haired man took his wallet back out and took out a single photograph, giving it to the other man. The older Kizame looked at it in surprise as it was a photo of a younger, happier Will in the arms of a beautiful Asian woman with shoulder-length black hair and the same striking green eyes as the boy in her embrace. "Is this your mother?" he asked as he looked up at the now adult Will who merely nodded, "She's beautiful. You have her eyes." "I know." Will responded with a warm smile as he was handed back the photo to put back into his wallet. "She still alive?" Kyouto asked gingerly.

"Yeah." Will responded.

"Does she live around here?"

"Not too far from here, but I haven't seen her in a year."

"Well," Kyouto said with a smile, "that's going to change now. Let's go." Will couldn't help but smile back lightly as he followed the older Kizame back to their home.

"Yuuki!" Kyouto called out to his little brother as he walked into the living room, quickly getting his attention, "Get up and put a jacket on. We're all going out." Yuuki tilted his head, "Where?" he asked curiously. "You'll see." Kyouto responded, "Will's leading the way." This got the younger Kizame to get up excitedly and put on cleaner clothes and a jacket. "I'm ready!" The three young men walked out the door, Yuuki locking the door behind them. As Will walked in front of the Kizame brothers, the younger Yuuki being guarded by the two older and taller men, the blonde reached a hand out to the hand of tan man in front of him with a smile that could melt the heart of any. The leading man looked back at him from the corner of his eye as he watched Yuuki also take the hand of his brother, making a small smile emerge on his face. Eventually, the raven-haired man led the Kizame brothers to a small house outside the neighborhood. All Will could do was look at the doorknob with a shamed look on his face. Noticing this, Yuuki took the hand enveloped in Will's and guided it to knock on the door, amplifying Will's heartbeat to an audible level.

As the door opened, the woman in the photo Kyouto had seen dropped everything in her arms as her striking green eyes turned to glass. "W-William?" she asked in shock. "Mother..." Will responded as he looked down in shame. Will was wrapped in a tight embrace mere moments later, mother and son's tears streaming down their faces, leaving the Kizame brothers in tears. "Please don't hesitate to join in." Will's mother said as she noticed the brothers before her. Kyouto and Yuuki could not control themselves as they joined the emotional embrace, Will making room for the two, wrapping an arm around the younger Kizame. "W-William..." Will's mother said through her tears of disbelief, "I missed you so much..." "I know." Will responded, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." After a few minutes of emotional reunion, they all separated from the warm embrace, the four of them wiping the tears from their faces. "C-Care to introduce me to these two?" Will's mother asked as she looked at the Kizame brothers with a warm smile. "This is Kyouto." Will said as she shook the older Kizame's hand, "And this is his little brother Yuuki." he continued as she then shook Yuuki's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Will's mom." said the Kizame brothers in unison. "Please," she responded with a light giggle, "Call me Noriko." The Kizame brothers nodded as Noriko invited the three in to sit down. "So, Kyouto and Yuuki..." she began, "How did you two meet my son?" The brothers hesitated at first, but were cut off by Will before they could answer. "I was shot." he responded in place of the brothers, "Yuuki then took me in to disinfect and treat my wound." Noriko looked at the blonde with a warm smile. "Thank you, Yuuki." she said gratefully, "I don't know if I could have lived with myself if anything were to happen to my son." Those words struck Kyouto like lightening. Yuuki smiled cheerfully as he nodded. The older Kizame then stood up. "Yuuki," he said as he turned to his brother, "we should head home." "What's the rush?" Noriko and Will asked with similar tilts of the head. "Will is home now." Kyouto responded, "He's reunited with his mother where he belongs. He doesn't need us now." he said with a saddened smile. This got Will's mother to giggle lightly. "Oh, nonsense." she responded, "My son is at the age where he can be on his own. While I would love if he could stay, it wouldn't be healthy. I would love if the three of you would call and visit every once in a while though." Yuuki smiled wide and nodded as he wrote down the address of the Kizame household and handed it to Noriko. "Feel free to visit whenever you like, okay?" Will's mother smiled warmly and nodded. "Take care of my son, okay?" she called out as they opened the door to leave. "Don't you worry." The Kizame brothers sang in harmony, "Your son is safe with us." The three then closed the door behind them, leaving behind a happy mother.

"I didn't know you two could harmonize so well." Will remarked as they all arrived at their house. "I didn't know you could sing either." Kyouto responded. Yuuki tilted his head.

"Will sings too?" he asked.

"Mhm." Kyouto responded, "Let's all harmonize." Yuuki began with a husky, but still clean E note, Kyouto following with a crisp, clear G, all leading to Will's soft, but still powerful C. Yuuki's eyes lit up at the harmony. "Kyouto! Will!" he said with jocund glee, "We should start a singing group!" Both men in front of the happy blonde blinked and looked at each other in agreement. "Alright." Kyouto said, "but we'll need a name for ourselves." Yuuki then sat down in thought. "ZOLA Project." Will said suddenly. "ZOLA..." Kyouto began. "Project?" Yuuki concluded. "That's perfect!" they said simultaneously, "Where'd that come from?" "It's something I always used to sing as a child." Will responded with a smirk and a shrug, "ZOLA, ZOLA, chiini hodo mabushikutte." he sang the way he did as a child with a reminiscing smile. "Hey!" Yuuki cut in, "We could expand on that!" Kyouto and Will both nodded with a smile, "Oh! And we could have cool stage names too!" Kyouto laughed heartily and how his brother's heart fluttered talking about being a singing group. "Sounds cool." he said in a partially joking manner, "We could shorten our names to YUU, KYO, and WIL." Yuuki's bright blue eyes widened as much as they could as the person they belonged to tackled his brother. "I love you!" he said with gusto. "I-I love you too Yuuki!" Kyouto said as he was cut off by the one on top of him. "Ah ah." YUU said with curled lips, "I'm YUU now." he said with a giggle as he sat back down, "You're KYO now." he said as he pointed to his brother, "And you're WIL."

As time passed, the three members of ZOLA Project expanded on WIL's childhood tune and together wrote the song "Borderless" which, once they found a company to record it and sell it at stores, sold out in a matter of weeks, granting them the privilege of opening a window to their new career. Noriko couldn't have been more proud.


End file.
